


Empirical Evidence

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being able to suck your own dick," John said. "Now that would be the ultimate ability to have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empirical Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #23 Talents. Thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

"It's like being able to understand women. Possible in theory, but in practice..." John shook his head, sighing.

"Completely impossible," Rodney agreed.

They were hanging out in Rodney's room. John had spent a lot of time with Ronon lately, getting to know their new teammate better, so after the Daedalus had brought supplies, including beer, he figured it would be a good idea to reconnect with Rodney.

"Or a threesome with two really hot blondes," Rodney added wistfully.

"Well, that's not quite impossible," John said.

Rodney's eyes widened, and he sat up straight. "Don't tell me you—"

"No," John immediately said. "But I think I could have. I'm not really into blondes."

"You turned down a threesome with two hot blondes? Are you _damaged_?"

"Two is more than you can really handle anyway," John tried to explain. He didn't think Rodney would get that their giggling had raised his hackles to the point he just wanted them to go away.

"You're insane."

"And it would be just one night anyway. Who would want a relationship with two women at once?"

"Yeah," Rodney conceded that point at least.

"Being able to suck your own dick," John said. "Now that would be the ultimate ability to have."

Rodney looked down at John who lay on the bed next to where he was sitting. "I can do that."

John's eyes narrowed. Rodney looked flushed and not actually as if he was joking. John still didn't belive it. "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can," Rodney said, more insistent now, lifting up his chin.

"What, when you were a teenager?" John asked, because he had a hard time picturing McKay so...bendy.

"Well, back then I could really suck on it. Now it's more licking the head with the tip of my tongue. And my back hurts so much it's not really enjoyable, but I can do it."

John stared at Rodney. It sounded so bad that it was hard to imagine Rodney would make it up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Rodney said, flushing again, but there was a hint of pride in his expression.

John tried to imagine him, bent until his tongue could reach his dick. It just...he just couldn't see it. The doubt must have shown on his face.

"Do you want me to show you?" Rodney said, slightly challenging.

John's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Rodney was pushing his feet aside so that he could lean back, then push up his hips with his hands, feet in the air before tipping over.

John felt a rush watching him until he realized that Rodney wasn't actually going to undress. Then he felt a rush realizing that he was disappointed by that. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"And then...well, you get the idea," Rodney said, face red. He lowered himself down on the bed again.

"Uhm," John said.

Rodney smiled very self-satisfied. It was enough to bring John out of his stupor.

"That didn't really prove anything. I can do _that_ too," he said, trying to get a rise out of Rodney and maybe, just maybe, needling him into an actual demonstration.

Rodney's face fell. Then his eyes narrowed. "You don't believe me?"

"I'll have to take your word on it," John said, letting his disbelief swing in the answer.

Rodney looked irritated. Then he flushed again, and John's heart skipped a beat because this might actually mean...

Rodney seemed to contemplate what John really, really hoped he'd offer. "I could show you—for real. If it's not too weird." He seemed hesitant now.

John quickly licked his lips. "No, it wouldn't be weird. You just want to prove a point, right? It's empirical evidence."

Rodney seemed to buy into that line of argument. The beer he'd already had might have helped. He started to unbutton his pants, and John took a deep breath and held it. Rodney was undressing for him. Well, not for him, but in front of him, and it was kind of bizarre, but really hot, and maybe John had had a beer too many himself.

Either way he found himself eagerly watching as Rodney got out of his shoes so that he could push off his uniform pants along with his boxers, revealing a rather nice dick, still mostly soft, but very inviting.

John hadn't had time to indulge in sexual activities while on Earth, first worrying about being court-martialed, then becoming Lt. Col. John Sheppard, commanding officer of Atlantis. But looking at Rodney now, he really, really wanted to indulge.

Rodney bent over again like before until his dick fell almost to his mouth. Almost, but not quite.

"It's because I'm not...hard," Rodney said, face red, maybe from the blood flowing down, or from embarrassment.

John leaned forward to take a closer look. God, he could see how it would work if Rodney's cock was hard and he stuck out his tongue. He shifted, trying to ease the pressure in his own pants.

"Can't you...?" he suggested, because he wanted to see this. None of the porn that he'd brought from Earth would beat this.

"I'm lucky I can stay upright," Rodney grumbled, wavering dangerously as if he wanted to use his hands to gesture at John how idiotic he was.

"Right, then maybe I could..." John trailed off and he could see the surprise in Rodney's eyes.

"Uhm. You want to...?"

John took that as a yes and wrapped his hand around Rodney's dick. There was a sharp intake of breath, then Rodney thrust into John's hand.

John held and stroked him, feeling Rodney hardening inside his hand. Rodney stuck out his tongue in anticipation, and it was the god damn hottest thing John had ever seen.

He began to jerk Rodney off, as impatient as Rodney for the moment when—there it was. The tip of his tongue touched the head of his cock. Once, twice.

"Oh, fuck," John said. He pulled on Rodney's cock, trying to drag it towards Rodney's tongue until he could really take a swipe.

Seeing the pre-come on Rodney's tongue was enough. John fumbled open his own pants with his free hand and gripped his dick.

Rodney turned his head, took in John's hand around his shaft, then turned back to his own dick and took another lick. It was all the permission that John needed.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue down Rodney's dick until it met Rodney's tongue at the head. They fought for dominance until John remembered that he had Rodney's cock in his hand and could move it away until he could take the head into his mouth.

Rodney groaned and slowly moved his legs and hips back down onto the bed. John followed him, keeping up his ministrations of Rodney's dick, until he felt a hand joining his around his own dick, pulling.

John needed a moment to process what Rodney wanted, but hey, he had a dick in his mouth, so he felt he could be forgiven. Eventually it clicked, and he moved around until his groin was close to Rodney's head.

The moment he could reach it, Rodney dove in and sucked the head of John's cock into his mouth. John groaned around the dick in his own mouth.

Rodney's tongue was exceptionally talented as it licked over and around John's dick. John had to force himself not to push into Rodney's mouth.

He sucked Rodney's dick deeper, and Rodney moved sideways and lifted one leg to give John full access.

They started to suck and lick their dicks and balls, and when Rodney moved beyond John's balls over his perineum to his ass, John lost it and came with the tip of Rodney's tongue in his ass.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then went and sucked Rodney's dick as deep as he could. He hummed and pushed the tip of his finger over Rodney's hole, and it was enough for Rodney to flood John's mouth with his hot come.

John greedily sucked it in—lapping at Rodney's dick as it softened—until there was no trace of it left.

Then he lifted his head, and Rodney did the same.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"We just..." Rodney didn't finish. He looked kind of shell-shocked.

"Is that bad?" John asked, desperately hoping that the answer was no, because for him it had been good, very good, much more than good.

Rodney frowned for a second, then his face lit up in a wide grin. "Not at all," he said.

John smiled in relief and leaned forward, close enough to feel Rodney's breath on him.

"Proof enough?" Rodney asked.

John wanted to answer, but Rodney closed the distance between them, taking his mouth in a deep, wet kiss full of promises for more.


End file.
